


What You Need

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Leonard, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, shower smut, some dirty talk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Jim's been working himself ragged. Leonard thinks he needs to relax.





	What You Need

Leonard stood at the edge of the gym, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Jim spar with a classmate. His reactions were good, Leonard could see that, and his opponent really didn’t stand much of a chance, but Leonard knew that Jim was a little slower than normal. A response that would have usually taken a fraction of a second, now took him a second, and by the small frown marring Jim’s face, Leonard figured he knew he was slower than usual too.

Jim had been working himself ragged. With his insane desire to graduate in three years instead of four, he was taking a ridiculous amount of extra classes, and an already packed workload became even more packed. Usually he could manage it, but with final exams and presentations and essays looming, Jim had gone into overdrive, and Leonard could tell he was going to burn out soon. Not that he’d listened when Leonard had told him just that.

Leonard was left with no choice. Jim needed to relax at least a little, and get something resembling a night’s sleep, but he wasn’t going to do that himself, so Leonard was going to have to convince him.

It was Friday, and combat class was Jim’s last class of the week. He’d already told Leonard that he was planning to head straight to the library afterwards, and was probably going to spend most of the weekend there, and ignored all of Leonard’s coaxing to come back to their dorm room instead. Leonard had planned on cooking a proper, honest to God meal for them, followed by a massage and maybe a little more, knowing that that was the recipe to get Jim to sleep for a night.

Well, Leonard was still planning all that, he just had to work the components around a little to fit to Jim’s stubbornness.

Which was why Leonard was here, now, stepping back out of sight as the class came to an end and the students made their way to the showers. If Jim wouldn’t come to him, then he’d go to Jim, complete with surprise. Leonard knew from experience that Jim would be the last one in the showers; the kid could never resist the real water even when he was rushed off his feet. It seemed that today would be no different. Leonard hovered, waiting, and silently counted as the other students exited, until he knew the only one left was Jim.

Leonard moved quickly then, slipping into the locker room behind the last of the other students. He set the duffel bag containing a change of clothes, he was carrying down quietly on a bench, then walked over to the showers. He’d been right, and only one shower was still running, and only one person was under it. Jim. Any final hesitation Leonard had about his plan fled his mind as he watched his boyfriend, dammit he was still getting used to that word, under the spray of water. Jim was facing away from him, forehead resting on the tile wall as he let steaming hot water run down his tense shoulders and back. Even from a distance Leonard could see skin turning red from the heat of it. Everything about Jim’s body screamed stress and exhaustion, and Leonard knew he was doing the right thing.

He didn’t waste any more time, moving into the small stall and pressing his scrub clad chest against Jim’s back before the other knew what was happening. “Hey there, darlin’.” He whispered into Jim’s ear, wrapping an arm around Jim’s naked waist.

“Bones!? What the hell are you doing here?” Jim spun around in Leonard’s grip, and looked him over.

Leonard used the opportunity to press Jim’s back flush against the wall, leaving no space between them. He smirked. “Well you wouldn’t come to me, so I decided I should come to you and make you come for me.”

“Okay, one, that was probably the worst and cheesiest thing you’ve ever said, and I’m going to need therapy to get over it. Two, I don’t have time for this, Bones. I have things to be doing.” Jim replied, though Leonard noticed with satisfaction that Jim wasn’t actually trying to get out of Leonard’s not very tight grasp.

Leonard pressed just a fraction closer, pressing a thigh between Jim’s legs and smirking again at the soft gasp from the other. The material of his medical scrubs was clinging to him already, but he didn’t particularly care. “Only thing you need to be doing tonight, is eating, resting and letting me string as many orgasms as I can out of you.” Jim’s eyes widened a little, and Leonard knew he was winning the younger man over.

“Bones, I can’t. I have my Federation History presentation on Monday, a flight sim on Wednesday, a Diplomacy exam on Thursday, and you know next Saturday I’m leaving for three weeks to do SURV150 and SURV200 combined. God, surviving in the jungle for days on end only to be captured and have to go through anti-interrogation techniques. I need to prepare for it.” Jim leaned back against the wall, looking up at Leonard warily.

Leonard shifted, his hands coming to rest on Jim’s hips so he could rub small circles into the bone with his thumbs. “Listen to me, Jim. We both know you’ve finished that presentation, and you’re going to do amazing. You’re a damned good pilot, so you’re going to ace that sim, and you could do with a break before you go on that course.” He said, leaning over and starting to lightly kiss along Jim’s jaw, chasing water droplets with his tongue. “Let me take care of you tonight. I always do, don’t I?”

Leonard nipped on a spot of skin behind Jim’s ear, causing the blond’s breath to hitch. “Always, Bones.” Jim sounded breathless, and Leonard smiled at the feel of a hardening cock against him.

“And tonight’s not going to be any different, darlin’.” Leonard tugged on Jim’s earlobe with his teeth, before whispering hotly into it. “Now how about we take the edge off here, with say, me fucking you into this wall, then we’ll go back to our room, have a bite to eat, then I’ll look after you good and proper?”

Jim’s cock twitched against his stomach, making Leonard smile again. It seemed he’d gotten this exactly right. “Fuck yeah, please, Bones.” Jim tilted his head towards him, and Leonard rewarded him with a kiss. Jim didn’t even attempt to dominate it, didn’t want to, and simply let Leonard plunder his mouth while clinging onto him tightly.

Leonard could have drawn it out, he wanted to, and he was almost certain that no one was going to walk in on them, no one used the gym on a Friday, but he still didn’t want to draw this part out too long. So reluctantly, Leonard broke the kiss, instead focusing on pulling the tube of lube out of his pocket. Jim followed the movement, and grinned at Leonard. “You were confident you were going to win me around, weren’t you, Bones?”

“I know what you need, better than you know yourself, Jim. Of course I was confident.” Leonard retorted with a raised eyebrow, popping the cap open and slicking his fingers up. He pressed up against Jim, smiling as the other spread his legs, and kissed along the younger man’s throat as he slowly pressed a finger into Jim. “Always so tight for me, darlin’.” Leonard hummed, nuzzling under Jim’s jaw, and licking away the water that clung to his skin there while he worked his finger.

Leonard was sure Jim attempted to say something, but all that came out was a breathless moan. “I do like the noises you make for me. Gonna have to pull even more out of you later.” Leonard slid a second finger in alongside the first, using his free hand to keep a steadying hold on Jim’s hip. Jim’s hands were clutching at his shoulders, the now utterly drenched material of his scrub top bunched up in his fists. The water still poured down over them, the steam granting them a thin veil of privacy.

Jim practically mewled when Leonard finally worked a third finger into him, and Leonard had to pull back, just enough to be able to watch the other’s face. Jim’s expressions were one of Leonard’s favorite things about having sex with Jim. When the blond was caught up in it, and when he was with someone he trusted implicitly, all barriers came down, and the Jim Kirk that wasn’t bravado, and false arrogance came out to play. The first time Jim had allowed those barriers to come down when they were together, was when Leonard had realized he was hopelessly in love with the man beneath him. It was in that moment that Leonard had vowed to always look after Jim, in whatever way the other needed.

Jim clawing at his back pulled Leonard back to reality, and he leaned in to capture the other’s lips in a kiss he hoped would portray the love he still felt for Jim. Leonard twisted the fingers that were buried inside of Jim, curling them and unerringly brushing over his prostate. It was an awkward angle to hold in their current position, but Leonard’s hands were legendary for more than one reason, and the cry of pleasure that it tore from Jim was more than worth the mild strain.

“Bones…please…” Jim whined, dazzling blue eyes meeting his own hazel ones.

“Alright, darlin’, alright.” Leonard smiled, pressing one more chaste kiss to Jim’s lips, before pulling his fingers free of Jim’s body. His pants were harder to remove though. The soaked garment, stuck to him for dear life, and in the end, Leonard was forced to tear most of it off. He groaned as his cock was finally freed from its constraints, and Leonard took a moment to rock his hips forward so both their cocks rubbed together deliciously, before slicking it up with some more of the lube.

Jim’s hands slipped down his arms, as he prepared to turn around, but Leonard’s hand on his chest stopped him. “I want to see you when you come for me. Wrap your legs around me.”

“Bones…” Jim looked uncertain, and while it was true Jim wasn’t a small man, Leonard wasn’t either.

“Trust me, Jim.”

Jim hesitated for a second longer, then anchored his arms around Leonard’s shoulders again, and wrapped one leg around his hips. Leonard pressed Jim against the shower wall, using it to help him support Jim’s weight, and guided Jim’s other leg up around his waist, his hands finally coming to rest on Jim’s ass. “Fuck, Bones.” Jim groaned, his death grip on Leonard’s shoulders loosening a tiny a bit when he realized that Leonard had him securely.

“I’m getting there.” Leonard teased in reply, and it wasn’t far from the truth. The position he had Jim in meant his cock was already brushing against Jim’s ass. It only took a slight shift of his hips to line them up, and Leonard relaxed his hold on Jim a little, allowing gravity to do most of the work as Jim slowly slid down onto the hard length.

They groaned deeply in unison, foreheads resting together as they fought to get themselves under control. Then Leonard gave an experimental thrust of his hips, relishing the tight heat around his cock, fitting him so perfectly it was like Jim was made for him. “Feel so good for me, Jim. Always so perfect.” Leonard murmured, enjoying the way Jim almost glowed at the praise.

Leonard quickly set up a rhythm, hard and fast, fucking Jim into the wall. He’d already decided that later things would go slower, and that he’d pull Jim’s pleasure out of him at such a leisurely pace, that the other would go wild before the end. But that wasn’t what Jim needed right now. He was still too tense, too on edge to be able to stand something so drawn out, and if Leonard wanted to render him a boneless mess later, he needed to fuck some of that tension out of Jim now.

He could feel Jim’s fingers digging into his shoulder, heels pressing hard at the small of his back, and Leonard could already see the bruises that would form there later, but for now he couldn’t care. All he cared about was watching Jim get so lost in the pure sensations of it all, he was sure the other must be floating. Which was exactly what he wanted. Leonard could never get tired of seeing Jim like this.

“That’s it, darlin’, let go for me, I’ve got you.” Leonard whispered, pressing Jim against the wall just a little harder. “You love it, don’t you? When I fuck you hard like this. Make it so the only thing you can think about is my cock pounding into you.”

Jim babbled a response, something that sounded like a ‘yes’ or a ‘fuck’, that Leonard couldn’t quite make out, but knew was an affirmative.

“Want me to tell you what you’re going to love more? You’re going to love it when I take you home and tie you to my bed, hands above your head, splayed out all pretty for me. I’m going to use the blue silk, the one you like so much because it matches your eyes. Only you won’t be able to see it, because I’m going to use the blindfold too. Won’t be able to see a thing. All you’ll know is what I tell you, and what you can feel me do to you.” Leonard watched Jim lick those gorgeous full lips of his unconsciously at the mental image. “I’ll start with your back. I’m gonna massage every little knot and kink out of your muscles, using that mint scented oil I keep stowed away. The really expensive stuff. Then I’m going to flip you over, and do the same to your front, until you’re loose and pliant, and utterly relaxed. Want to know what I’m going to do then?”

Jim nodded, pupils blown so wide that only a thin ring of blue remained. Leonard smirked. “I’m going to swallow your cock down my throat. Suck it and work it until your eyes roll back in your head, and the only thing you can do is come down my throat.” Leonard paused for a few moments, focusing on adjusting his angle so he brushed over Jim’s prostate with each thrust. “And then…then I’m going to pull out the edible lube, and my mouth is going to be so good to your lovely little hole. I’m going to do things to it that’ll make you sure you’ve died and gone to heaven, and I’m going to keep doing it until you’re hard and aching again, because we both know you have three in you, don’t we? When you are, I’m going to take you again. Slow and thorough, and oh so good, and you’re going to come for me one last time just as I come in you.”

“Bones…” Jim whispered his name as if it was a prayer, and Leonard grinned again. He was proud of his ability to read Jim, and to see it confirmed in the other’s features made it all even better.

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be so boneless you won’t be able to imagine climbing out of my bed, and all you’ll be able to think about is how amazing you feel. Finally, we’re going to go to sleep. In my bed. If you sleep all night, if you’re good for me, and I know you will be, tomorrow morning I’ll wake you up by riding your cock.” Leonard punctuated the final sentence with a few sharp thrusts, and oh, he’d definitely hit the nail on the head. Jim’s eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat, and Leonard could see just how close that had pulled him. “How would you like me to do it? Slow? Or hard and fast like our lives depended on it? Maybe a mix of both? However it happens, that lucky, not-so-little cock of yours is going to love every second it’s filling me.”

Jim groaned, low and deep at the back of his throat, trying his best to claw himself even closer to Leonard and arch into him, desperate to come. “Oh, you like the sound of that, don’t you, darlin’? Well, why don’t you show me how much you want it, and come for me? Now.” The final order was all it took, and Jim cried out loudly, nails digging harshly into Leonard flesh, as he came, covering both their stomachs in it.

Leonard let himself follow Jim over, his hips moving in erratic thrusts as he allowed the impossible tightness around him to pull his orgasm out of him, filling Jim in the way both of them loved.

Leonard dropped his head to Jim’s shoulder, the two of them panting heavily as the shower immediately began cleaning their mess up for them. Jim was a dead weight in Leonard’s arms, holding on like Leonard was the only thing that kept him from floating away.

Leonard came back to his senses first, pulling back to find Jim watching him lovingly. Jim carefully released one hand from clutching Leonard, and moved it to brush soaked hair out of Leonard’s eyes. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, you know that, Bones?”

“Don’t know ‘bout that, kid, but I’ll always be here to give you what you need.” Leonard mumbled, hoping the heat of the water had reddened his skin enough to hide his flush. He knew he was important to Jim, knew Jim loved him, but the younger man had never admitted something like that in such an adoring way, and it left him a little lost for words.

“I know, and it’s true.” Jim whispered, running his fingers through Leonard hair. Leonard still wasn’t sure what to say, so instead a dropped a kiss onto Jim’s collarbone, before very carefully helping Jim lower his legs back to ground. He kept his hold on Jim for a few more moments, waiting until he was sure Jim was able to support himself, before letting go. “You sure know how to tease a guy though, Bones.” Jim continued then, slowly pushing himself away from the wall.

Leonard let his eyes flick over Jim quickly. The blond looked more relaxed already, loose-limbed with an easy smile. Leonard returned it. “Who said anything about teasing, kid?”

Jim gaped, and Leonard’s smile turned into another smirk. “Seriously? But, Bones, you never…”

Leonard shut Jim up with a quick kiss. “I know. And that’s why it’ll feel even better when we get to it tomorrow morning.”

Jim groaned. “Damn, Bones. Have I told you that I love you? Because I really, really love you.”

“I know, and I love you too, Jim.” Leonard replied, tugging the ruined scrub over his head. “Now let’s get clean, and get home. I have two steaks waiting for us.”

“Fuck, you’re the best, Bones.”


End file.
